Adori
Small grammar mistakes are cool to correct but do not change placement or way things are worded. Thanks. Want to do a quick read? Just read the Three Word Summary and/or underlined words! Some Songs : ☀Mild Orange - Some Feeling ☂ Mariya Takeuchi - Plastic Love ☂Aphrodite's Child - End Of The World Physical Description They're skinny and lanky, to put it shortly. It was strange to see such a lanky dragon bustling around trying to sell you bouquets and flowers. Their wings were unusually large, and you'd often see Adori trying to balance them on their small body. Adori's claws were slightly longer than average but they always kept them quite dull for it was easier to handle flowers. Everything else is about average, and Adori inherited their long, sharp face from FeatherWeight. Three Word Summary : Small, Lanky, Pretty Colors Adori has a palette of pastel yellow, blue, and touches of maroon. Their underside is a light baby blue fading at the edges into a extremely pale yellow. On the corners of their eyes and Adori's forearms are pastel blue. Their wings however, are a stronger pastel yellow on the edges, and same with their biceps and thighs but they faded into the same pale yellow. The top of Adori's body (neck, back, first half of their tail) is also this stronger pastel yellow. The end of their tail is as well the same yellow. Some patches of Adori's scales are a slight pale maroon, and tinge of it on their nose. The underside of their wings, the bottoms of their feet, and their horns are a stark bleached white. Three Word Summary : Yellow, Blue, Pale Personality Basically, she's kind of a jerk. They don't really care for your emotions. They just.. Don't care? She gives advice in any situation, and is bluntly honest with it. Not the best for emotional support, but can show you soft spots (sometimes, don't get your hopes up). They basically have that mentality with anything they are not interested in, *not interesting = unnecessary*. Emotions, other dragons, you name it. But this is usually why they like, or attracted to, quiet/secretive/shy dragons. Why were they that way? How far can I pry? Were some, albeit, extremely rude thoughts she may have. Though on the bright side, this is where her goof friends Itoro and Stone come from (Adori taking interest in them, and realizing that they're cool). They are not afraid to speak their mind. Debating is a plus. Honesty is important to them, and hold it above a bunch of stuff. Dragons who lie are waste of time. But, then again, what could they be hiding? So yes, Adori hates liers, but will stick around until they get the information they want. Violence doesn't bother Adori at all. A little strange, but, in their own word "Some things just need to be done in some unconventional ways". Three Word Summary : Frank, Intelligent, Kind (to those they like) History Adori was born in a small town residing in LightWing territory. Her mother, FeatherWeight, was kind but had a fond distance from her and her sister Tatiline. Their father Stained, however, was never around at all. He died when Adori was 2, and when her sister was just hatched. Adori was quite fond of learning how to bottle emotions and putting a cap on relations. A quiet childhood was a childhood Adori was okay with. They got through school just fine, until, their middle years. Baloe, a hearty idiot of a SandWing/SkyWing hybrid, enjoyed sticking by Adori only to criticize them on every subject of every matter. Baloe thought themselves to be a genius among cowards, but knew nothing of how to deal with, what they call, "Lower-Class Scum". Eventually, her told Adori "I'm love with you, Adori! I plan to make you my wife! There, of course, should be no way that you would decline my generous offer" which Adori responded with a knuckle punch to the nose. Satisfied with the *crack* noise, they let the teachers surround him and let them 'pull her off'. She didn't tell the Principle that Baloe very obviously harassed her on a day-to-day bases. They let others come forward, and tell the Principle why Adori would do such a thing to such a respectable student. This made her look even more 'afraid' of him, making the teachers pity them more than they would have if she just straight up told them. All of this, and no lying. Clean and effective. They also met Comet & Crater, Stone and Itoro during these 'fond' years. They made a strong group together, and usually live near each other when not traveling. Their middle years past, and eventually found a boyfriend in their late years of schooling. Istima was, to put it shortly, witty and handsome. Easily likable and well known in their school. Adori liked him, but knew of her emotional distance from many things she did actually cared about. But, he saw something in her, and asked her out and they dated for about three months before the first thing came up. He told her to shut up when she was talking about another scavenger conspiracy, and how they may be able to feel and think like we do. He, obviously, was getting annoyed with all this bull, because, they're just some "dumb prey" as he put it. Adori instantly grayed at the thought of them being in a relationship with him. Istima could've said literally anything else, but instead decided to basically say "I'm not interested with your bullcrap ideas". Adori hated this. They broke up about a week later, with Adori saying "If you cannot support my ideals, stick with your own". Adori dislikes it when dragon cannot even bother themselves with a thought of the unknown. They haven't dated any other dragon since, and doesn't bother with 'getting out there'. They graduated school just fine, and now with a tight knit group of friends. Adori now goes around the continent finding very ordinary to very rare flowers to sell as bouquets and medicine. When she's not traveling, she lives in a large house with Comet & Crater, along with Itoro and Stone on the upper level. They reside in a multiracial market with pleasant dragons and smells. Adori owns a flower shop, with floral herbs and medicines as a side job with Stone. Relationships = Extremely Negative - Very negative - Negative - Negative Neutral - Neutral - Positive Neutral - Positive - Very Positive - Extremely Positive = Family FeatherWeight : '''Their mother doesn't really care for them. Never got support from them. Neutral Negative''' Stained : '''Adori decides to put no emotion towards the memory of her father. '''No Comment Tatiline : '''Adori's sister, whom she loves very much. Adori is not good at emotional support very often, but has tried their danged best in helping Tatiline grow up. '''Extreme Positive Friends Comet: '''Adori cares for him very fondly, and trusts them very deeply. Comet would never tell them lies, so Adori does the same back. '''Extreme Positive Crater: '''Adori cares for him very deeply, and finds his presence very calming. Crater always gas some sort of new information or news, which always makes for great conversation. '''Very Positive Itoro: '''Adori likes them a lot, and really really enjoys their time together. Adori doesn't notice the obvious hints that Itoro likes her, because she would never see him that way. '''Positive Stone: '''Adori cares for her deeply, and they have a deep mutual understanding of each other. '''Very positive Your OC's open for your guy's oc's :) (please give her some friends, or enemies. Depends) Dio ('''EndlessVøices): So far, he seems.. Okay? Little wonky. Not much known about this guy. Adori could see him as a future friend/acquaintance. They think he's handsome. '''Positive (?) Pyrrhianian Tribes SeaWings: Adori isn't fond of them at all. They don't like their queen nor how they govern lower-class citizens. Likes some flowers that grow by the sea, or on top of lakes, but doesn't ever go in the sea. Negative. IceWings: '''Similar to some other LightWings, they dislike the new queen. Doesn't visit their territory often. '''Negative neutral. SkyWings: 'So, ''hostile. But! There's a lot of good ones, and has a friend that is a SkyWing. Loves hunting for flowers in the mountainous region with Itoro. Likes the queen. '''Neutral. NightWings: Eh. Some of them are weird, but they're okay(ish). Likes the flowers in the jungle, so they sometimes have to go in the NightWing part of town. Their friends Comet & Crater are NightWings, so it's positive neutral. MudWings: '''One of their friends is a MudWing, and Adori happens to like the group dynamic, even though she could never be part of one themselves. Doesn't go into marshes often, but goes there yearly with Stone to visit her mama. '''Positive. RainWings: Likes the jungle more than the dragons, but they're relatively good folks. Taught her how to make medicine from certain flowers. Positive. SandWings: Likes SandWings, like, a lot. She likes their cunning and powers. Isn't very close with many SandWings, but has seen friendly SW regulars at their shop. Positive. Trivia/Things To Know * Androsexual: Attracted to masculine dragons (basically pan, but likes masculinity) * Likes carnations, queen anne's lace and the 'skeleton flower' * Wears simple scarves, and wears them as headdresses when it's colder * Likes the colors white, red, and green * Shippable! * Has gone through some rough things * Dislikes large crowds (not afraid, but more of a distaste) * Doesn't get scared easily. Like, at all. * Has a kinda hidden pouch under her left wing where she keeps scissors, a map and her treasure * They don't like super jumpy dragons * An aquarius * kind of my dragon-sona but not really Category:LightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonsonas